Strange Imprints: Play the Fox
by XlaraC
Summary: The day was like any other for the Cullens; until Edward mated with an animal. How can a vampire imprint on something that had previously about to have been his meal? All I can say is, Bella the fox isn't like the other animals in the forest.
1. Finding Her

**Play the Fox**

**Chapter One – Finding Her**

_**With foxes, we must play the fox. – Thomas Fuller**_

I was the last one in my family to imprint, and when I finally did, it was the most confusing and shocking thing that we have ever come across in our existences.

Before me, my siblings and parents imprints had all made sense. Carlisle had imprinted on Esme, and so he changed her; Alice had seen Jasper in one of her visions, and so set out to find him knowing that they were soul mates. And Rosalie had come across Emmett while hunting and imprinted on him – carrying him hundreds of miles to Carlisle so that he could safely bring Emmett into the land of the undead.

Before finding my soul mate, I had thought of myself as somebody who was just never meant to have a mate. Why else had it taken so long for me to find the one who was supposed to be mine for all of eternity?

The day I did find her, though, was just like any other – my family and I were setting off all together for the first family hunting trip in some time – Carlisle had been working a lot, and we kids had been busy keeping up the charade by attending high school yet again. Esme remained at home, content in only being there to greet us when each of us arrived home. Alice had seen that the remainder of the week was going to be sunny, and so we had planned an excursion together. Not being as interested in travelling or going to see a movie together, hunting seemed like the best bet. Neither of us had hunted in a while.

I was the first one to pick up a scent – it was the most incredible thing I had ever had the joy of coming across. As always, the others allowed me to chase after it, following me at a slightly slower speed so that my instincts wouldn't act up. They followed me for one reason – if there was one animal in this direction, there were most likely more. It seemed like the best bet for finding food.

During the run towards my meal, I had deciphered the scent – it was a common fox. Not a very large, satisfying meal, but I still had a couple of days until we had to start home; I could find better food after now, but until then this scent was all I would be able to think of. I could hear the confusion in my family members' thoughts, knowing they too realized what I was chasing and wondering why I didn't head to find a better meal. They obviously didn't smell just how good it was.

I found the fox in a slight clearing, though it didn't appear as if many animals visited the area very often. The scent was everywhere, though, so I assumed that this was where the fox had made its den – or at least somewhere nearby.

And then I saw her; she was a true beauty. The colours of her fur settled nicely, each different shade complimenting the last. The bit of sun that was shining through the trees caused her to nearly glow, her small, lithe body contrasting perfectly with the dark green tones of the forest. She was standing, looking in my direction – I knew she had probably heard my approach, but was curious as to why she wasn't running; animals had much sharper instincts than humans, so surely she must realize that I was a predator, and she was my prey.

But all it took was one second to change my entire world.

The beautiful fox in front of me moved her head slightly, bringing her vibrant brown eyes to meet my own dark eyes, showing that I hadn't hunted lately. I felt as if the eyes of this perfect creature were looking at every part of my soul, reading my thoughts and memories. I felt as if it were no longer gravity that was holding me to the earth, but it was her – this fox that had just been about to be my meal. She was my entire reason for living, now; there was no way I could even ponder hurting her.

My family had caught up to me, and I could hear their thoughts as they took in my stance – normally, the animal would have already been devoured, especially an animal as small as this fox.

_If he doesn't want it..._"If you don't want your supper anymore, I'll take it," Emmett spoke, stepping forward into the clearing. The fox snapped her head towards him, and I heard her heartbeat speed up. She looked towards me again, instead of running – her eyes were asking for help. And, of course, I would never have let Emmett touch her in the first place.

"No", I snarled, and before I knew it I was crouched down in front of her, positioning myself so that she was safely behind me and I could watch every member of my family carefully. I never thought the day would come that I would choose a fox over my family, but it apparently had.

"Edward." Carlisle stepped forward, his eyes searching mine. "Are you feeling alright, son?" _I've never seen him act this way._

His thoughts stung me, briefly, before I felt something touch my leg. I straightened out of my crouch, and looked down quickly; the fox was rubbing herself against my leg, letting out a soft, contented purring sound. Her tail wrapped around my leg, ensnaring me in her embrace. I smiled at her, unable to help myself; she was perfect.

"I'm fine Carlisle," I laughed at the understatement. "Better than fine; this is the best I have felt in my entire existence."

I leaned down, and much to my family's confusion, gently lifted the fox into my embrace. She turned around, resting her head against my chest and managing to keep her eyes on my family. I shifted her slightly so that I was holding her with my left arm, and used my right to rub around her ears, delighted as she let out another purr.

"Edward, what are you doing?" It was Alice who asked now. Her mind was a whirlwind of thoughts and visions, trying as hard as she could to see the answer for herself. She couldn't understand anything that she was seeing, though her visions seemed to center around the fox.

"I'm holding my imprint in my arms." I whispered, immediately looking up to gather my family's expressions.

**Well, this story was completely random, I know. And, don't worry; there is no bestiality in this story. It will be explained better later, maybe in the next chapter. And don't expect very long chapters – I won't be writing as much in chapters as I have for my other stories.**

**Review please, and let me know what you think – I'll try to answer any questions you might have.**

**Remember me. **


	2. Wondering About Her

**Play the Fox**

**Chapter Two – Wondering About Her**

_**With foxes, we must play the fox. – Thomas Fuller**_

"Your _imprint_?" Rosalie was the first to speak up after I had dropped that little piece of information. The others had just frozen, their thoughts practically going blank with both confusion and disbelief. As all of this was happening, I had returned my gaze to the perfect creature in my arms, drinking in her appearance and her scent.

"Yes, Rosalie; I have imprinted on her." I smiled again, as my answer reminded me that I had, indeed, finally found my soul mate. I will admit that she wasn't exactly quite what I had been looking for, but who was I to complain? She was completely perfect the way she was. As if she could hear what I was thinking, she twirled her tail up around my neck, causing another whiff of her delicious scent to waft into my face – now, instead of feeling thirst, I felt only contentment. Her scent meant that she was close, and safe.

"But... _how_?" Jasper asked; I could hear that he was testing my emotions, and his thoughts did indeed conclude that I felt the same way towards 'the fox' as he did towards Alice or the others for their imprints. His thoughts were as confused as everyone else – though Alice could probably top them all, searching desperately in the future and wondering why she hadn't seen this.

"I don't know, but I really don't care." I said, rubbing my face against her neck.

"She's a _fox_, Edward." Emmett pointed out.

"I know."

"Uh, a fox is an _animal_." Again, Emmett pointed out.

"I am well aware, Emmett."

"I've never heard of anything like this. Carlisle, have you?" Esme turned towards him, looking for the answers; I was confused, too, but I suppose it would be a little more shocking for them. I was too busy soaking up the presence of my imprint to notice.

"No, I haven't." He answered, and he was indeed, searching his memory for anything like this. "Aro never spoke of something like this when telling me about imprinting, so I doubt he has, either."

"It makes no sense; how can a vampire imprint with an animal?" Rosalie wondered out loud. Whoever was going to answer didn't get the chance, though, as the wind picked up and blew the scent of a heard of deer our way. Immediately, Jasper and Emmett took off in the direction, and Alice and Rosalie followed. Esme was a little slower, waiting for Carlisle.

"We'll talk about this later, son." He told me, and I nodded.

The scent had also caused me to thirst for the blood, and I knew I needed to hunt since I was going to be spending quite some time with a fox from now on.

"Sweetheart?" I asked, somehow knowing that she would be able to understand me. "I want you to stay right here, alright? Don't move; I'll be back in ten minutes." Her eyes peered into mine, and if I hadn't imprinted on her, I probably would have been shocked when she nodded her head slightly, jumping down from my arm and settling into the grass beside a tree.

I smiled, before taking a brief look around the area, judging if there were any predators that might decide a fox would make a lovely meal – they wouldn't live very long if they dared to hurt her. I leaned down and brushed my fingers over her soft fur, before turning around and following after my family.

Luckily, they had known that I wouldn't be far behind, and had had enough sense to save two does for me. I drained them quickly, my heart aching for me to return to the side of my imprint, and my mind constantly worrying that something might sneak up on her and try to hurt her. I kept my ears focused in the clearing that was about eight miles away, trying to listen for any danger.

Though they were all still confused, I did notice that both Emmett and Rosalie rolled their eyes as I hurriedly buried the deer, and ran off quickly, figuratively itching to have her in my arms again. When I arrived, I let out the breath I hadn't noticed I was holding, noticing that she was safe and in the same position I had left her.

Entering the clearing, I noticed her ears perk up and she looked towards me, quickly getting up as she recognized me and running – quite gracefully – in my direction. When she was right beside me, she stood up on her back legs and rested her front paws lightly against my own leg, her eyes asking me silently to lift her up. And I did just that.

I could hear the thoughts of my family, and that Jasper and Emmett still needed to feed a little more. The others decided to stay with them, as well, and I noticed that they had come across a wolf pack. My throat ached a little at the thought of draining a carnivore – the deer had hardly been fulfilling – but I knew that I couldn't leave her, especially since my fear of carnivores being around had now been confirmed. I knew, logically, that my family and the wolves were almost ten miles away, but that was still too close for my liking – a wolf could easily hurt my imprint if I wasn't around.

I heard them join together soon enough, and listened to the approaching footsteps. The beauty in my arms didn't tense or fidget, but she did look towards where they were coming when they were close enough to hear. I got the feeling that she trusted me to protect her, and so she didn't feel afraid at the unknown creatures that were approaching, either that or she had already recognized them as the people who were with me earlier. I wanted it to be that she just trusted me, though.

"Now, I suppose we have some things to talk about." Carlisle spoke as he and the others returned to the clearing. They had decided while they were still hunting that instead of taking an extended hunting trip, we would head home and learn all we could about this, and how it would work.

"Yes, I suppose we do." I said, turning and leading the way back home with my destiny sitting comfortably in my arms.

**Another chapter and it's about the same length as the first one, too. Again, I would like to remind you that there will be no bestiality of any kind in this story – and, actually, for those of you who are not completely sure what that means, it means that there will be no human/animal sex. Edward will not be 'doing a fox'. Now, on with less embarrassing things to talk about...**

**Review, please; I really want to see what everybody thinks about this story. I know it's not really 'normal', in a loose term of the word, and so I want to know how you guys are taking it. Hopefully, there won't be too many bad opinions on it.**

**Remember me.**


	3. Bringing Her Home

**Play the Fox**

**Chapter Three – Bringing Her Home**

_**With foxes, we must play the fox. – Thomas Fuller**_

The run home was the best one I had ever had the pleasure of experiencing – though I suppose I owed that all to the fact that I had a beautiful, warm bundle of perfection in my arms. Her fur ruffled slightly in the wind, and in an effort to prevent it from getting in her ears she had pressed her head tightly between my arm and my chest. This resulted in a pleasant spark spreading throughout my body, reminding me that though I was holding a fox, I was also holding the other half of my soul.

Yes; I knew it wasn't normal for one of my kind to imprint on an animal. We were animalistic in nature, but we weren't _that_ animalistic; mostly, vampires imprinted on other vampires, or humans that were fated to become vampires. Now, it was known that while it was possible to turn an animal into a vampire, it wasn't a well-thought of idea; animals didn't have the same common sense as humans, and so it made it harder for them to control their bloodlust.

Thinking over it just before stepping into the back yard of our home, I realized something; the average lifespan of a fox was around ten years. I estimated my imprint to be around one year, so that would give me around nine years to be with her.

It wasn't enough time.

We all gathered in the living room, knowing without speaking aloud that this conversation wasn't something that could – or should – wait.

The silence in the room was palpable, and I could feel all of their eyes on me as I settled down in one of the reclining chairs, setting her down on my lap and smiling as she curled in closer to my stomach. I watched her as her brown eyes took in everything, from her surroundings to my frozen family members. As she settled down, they began to as well, taking their own seats and wondering where to begin.

"It's just not natural." Rosalie said; of course she would want to begin on a negative note. "I mean, his imprint – his mate – is a fox?"

"It would seem so," Carlisle mused. "I suppose it would make sense, in a way – souls are all the same; my soul could have very well been placed in the body of a bear. It wouldn't make much difference to me; but Edward's soul, was placed in his own body, while his soul's mate was placed in the body of a fox. Most likely uncommon, but not impossible, nor improbable," he concluded, seeming genuinely pleased to have thought of what could have caused this. I didn't really care; all I knew was that the fox on my lap was eternally mine.

"Yes, that's all very well, Carlisle; but what about the... mating instinct?" Esme piped up, seemingly embarrassed to have used the words 'mating' and 'instinct' in the same sentence, but willing to go through with it because of her worry for me. She was an interesting mixture of excitement for me having found my mate, and disappointment in just who... or what I had imprinted on. I had to restrain a growl at her unintended insult to my mate.

"I don't think he'll be feeling anything like that, Esme; I assume that the fox will just be treated like an over-spoiled pet." He chuckled slightly, picturing it.

"What is her name, anyway?" Emmett asked, already beginning to get bored with the topic but thinking of all the fun he could have with a pet. I glared at him for thinking about a game he called 'Pass the Fox'. If he was going to think about things like that, he would never even get within ten feet of her. He seemed undisturbed by my glare, continuing to think about names. _We should call her Emmy – like she's named after me. Or, better yet, Shadow, because she's going to be Edward's little shadow!_

Though I didn't appreciate his choice in names, it did bring up an important topic – what was I going to name her? She was a fox; she probably didn't have an actual name, at least not in the terms of human communication. I'm sure other foxes had called her something, but it wasn't like she could tell me.

I looked into her eyes, trying to get a read on what I should call her. It came to me right away, in a click flash – it was almost like the name had been burned across my retinas for a brief moment. I smiled, and I imagined that she smiled a little bit, as well, for her cheeks appeared to be a little lifted. I ruffled the fur on her head, and she sighed.

"Her name is Bella."

"Bella?"

"Bella."

"And where did that come from, exactly?" Alice asked, curious yet already thinking about what she would need to buy to look after a fox. I was glad that she was going to help me out with this, as much as she could. I know that they were hoping I would imprint on a vampire so that they would have another, true member of the family; a fox didn't exactly fill the space very well, but she was all I'd ever want.

"It just kind of came to me; I think it suits her." I told her, barely glancing in their direction. Bella was stretching across my lap, now, and she was making this adorable little mewling sound; I could tell that she was tired.

_She's a fox; she doesn't look that remarkable to me_, Rosalie thought bitterly, her thoughts quickly flashing to the welcoming I had given her when she had first awoken from her change. Her and the others, quickly seeing how taken I was with Bella at the moment, stood up and dispersed.

Alice was the last to leave the room. _I'll do some research, Edward; I'll make sure to buy everything Bella will need._ I nodded at her, sending a smile towards my favourite sister, but my eyes were drawn back to Bella. _I truly am happy for you, Edward, even if the situation is more than a little strange._

"Thanks, Alice," I whispered. She didn't reply, her thoughts already heading upstairs and she began looking up the needs of a fox. Now that we were alone, Bella stood up and turned three times, smoothly, before settling back down in my lap and curling up into a little ball. I chuckled as her breathing evened out and she fell asleep, her warmth seeping through my pants and onto my skin. When I knew she was deeply asleep, I leaned over and whispered into her fur, laying a kiss upon her forehead.

"Welcome home, Bella."

**Third chapter, complete. Of course, you probably already know the drill – review, let me know what you think. I am a fan of constructive criticism and the like, so I wouldn't mind if you told me some parts that could be worked on.**

**Remember me.**


	4. Living With Her

**Play the Fox**

**Chapter Four – Living With Her**

_**With foxes, we must play the fox. – Thomas Fuller**_

My family – mostly just Rosalie, though – couldn't quite understand the draw Bella had towards me, but they could understand the draw towards our mates.

In a way, Bella was almost like a person. She had different ways to say she was either hungry or thirsty, tired, or feeling playful. I was able to communicate with her pretty well; it seemed she could understand anything I told her.

The easiest part about it all, though, was that, though she never exactly ran away from any of them, I was the only one she really trusted. Alice tried to give her food one time, but she wouldn't eat any of it; she only ate it once I had offered it to her. I was worried, at first that Alice had bought the wrong food, but it didn't seem like it; Bella ate it all quickly – I had a strange feeling that told me she ate it fast because she didn't want to waste any time without me.

My favourite time spent with her was a close tie. I loved when she would sleep in my lap because I was able to hold her in my arms for a couple of hours at a time, but then again I also loved watching her run around and be free; it was like watching her in her natural element.

I had taken to bringing her outside at least once a day – when it wasn't raining – to let her run around and explore; I wanted her comfortable in her new home. She knew, instinctively though, not to go out of my sight. Every once in a while she would turn in my direction to make sure I was still there; I would smile at her and motion for her to continue.

Emmett was the most excited to have her with us; he was always trying to play with her.

"Hey, Bella," he yelled, suggestively. Her ears perked up and her sharp eyes examined his frame. "Want to go play fetch?" He asked, holding up a small, blue ball that looked like it would just fit in her jaws. I was amused as she let out kind of a disgusted huff and leaned back into me, an obvious no; Emmett realized that, too. "Come on, you're a dog, right? Don't you like playing fetch?" Bella actually growled at him.

"She doesn't like being called a dog, Em; she is a fox, and nothing else." I told him, running my hand over her back. She smirked – something I had previously thought impossible for foxes to do – before leaping off my lap. She looked back at me, I think trying to calm my worries as I had frowned at the lack of contact, before leaping at Emmett's face.

It was quite amusing to see him scream and run away from something he would have called a meal before all this happened.

When she was again on my lap, the rest of the family came in. Alice, having seen a vision of it beforehand, let them all in on what had just happened. Emmett didn't appreciate being laughed at.

I don't think he'll call Bella a 'dog' again, though.

_I wonder if I could dress her up..._ Alice's thoughts came out of nowhere, and she ran towards Bella and I holding a tiny, pink shirt that said "Princess". Bella was my princess, but I doubt she would appreciate wearing that.

"Alice, I don't think that is a good idea," I warned her, turning away slightly so that Bella was further away from my younger sister.

_Oh, hush, Edward; I think she'll like it, and she'll look adorable. _"Bella, I have a surprise for you!" She sang, causing Bella to cringe at the pitch. I restrained myself from covering her sensitive ears, watching my sister closely.

Bella watched my sister, as well, and I could tell the exact moment when she noticed the shirt – and that she knew exactly what the offending garment was, and what Alice was planning on doing. Her body tensed up, like she was either getting ready to flee or pounce, her ears flattened backwards. A low hissing growl escaped her teeth; I could feel her chest rumbling with the vibrations.

"Oh, don't be like that; I think you'll like it." Alice lightly reprimanded, holding the shirt in a way so she could slip it over Bella's head. I don't think any of us were expecting what came next.

In a manner of ten seconds, a very shocked Alice was holding the shredded material of what used to be the shirt. Bella was sitting on my lap, her chest puffed out slightly, showing that she was very proud of herself. A glare was on her face, though, and it switched between the shirt and Alice's face.

"You mean to tell me that not only did you imprint on a fox, but you imprinted on a fox with _no fashion sense_?" Her voice was an eerie calm, and her hands had turned into fists tightly gripping the ruined material.

I nodded, shrugging but smiling.

"Ugh! The world hates me," she exclaimed before turning sharply and marching back upstairs, complaining in her mind how foxes didn't have an eye for fashion.

"I'm sure that's not true, honey," Jasper tried to placate her, following after her.

Emmett and Rosalie left quickly as well, the former giving up on the idea of playing fetch, and the latter getting bored with the attention not being on her. They headed off into the garage, leaving Bella and I with Carlisle and Esme.

"It's good to see you so happy, son; but are you absolutely sure she is what you want?" Carlisle asked me, his thoughts letting me know that he didn't mean to insult my imprint in anyway, but that he was merely curious.

"She is everything to me, Carlisle; like you said, it was probably a little mix up that the other half of my soul was put into the body of a fox, but that doesn't mean that she isn't my other half. I feel as if I would die without her." I winced at the thought of losing her; I wouldn't - couldn't - let that happen.

"As long as you are content, Edward; I am delighted that you have finally found her," Esme gushed, her mind skipping over the years that I had been alone and comparing how I acted now to how I acted back then.

I smiled at my mother, letting her know that I shared the feeling. Carlisle put his arm around her shoulder, and led her up to her drawing room; I could hear her start some plans on what our next house was going to look like.

Bella turned around, her brown eyes peering into mine, and a tingling feeling spread from the top of my head, down my spine, to the very ends of my toes. I felt whole.

**Another day, another chapter; this story is surprisingly easy to write, and I hope you guys all like it.**

**Review, please; as I'm sure you already knew I was going to say. I **_**really **_**want to know what you guys think about this story. A little surprise is coming up in the next chapter, just to let you know.**

**Remember me.**


	5. Discovering Her

**Play the Fox**

**Chapter Five – Discovering Her**

_**With foxes, we must play the fox. – Thomas Fuller**_

Now that I had something to look forward to all of the time, time itself seemed to pass much faster than it had before. While before it had dragged and mocked me because I was alone, it now raced and mocked me because my mate had a lifespan. A decade was like a week to vampires – we never slept, so eternity was like one continuous day.

Carlisle checked up with Aro – they had agreed to a couple of phone calls a year – and while his friend was curious about this new development, he didn't really see a reason to come and check it out. What harm was a vampire who spent all of his time spoiling an animal that could do no harm? They spoke of changing her, and had come to the conclusion that since I would most likely be with her all of the time, there would be no harm in us having a vampiric fox.

The summer in Forks turned out to be filled with rain, and it hurt me to watch Bella gaze out the window with want; I didn't want her getting sick in the wet and cold, so I didn't bring her outside. She would plead with me sometimes, but I could tell that she knew why I kept her inside. I made sure she had plenty of space to run around in the house, and Esme treated it as a chance to look after a child, cleaning up any messes she made.

On one of Carlisle's day offs, he addressed my need to hunt – it had been a month since I had found Bella, and so it had been a month since I had hunted; it wasn't wise to go so long, but I couldn't bear to part from her. She seemed so innocent, yet there were times – such as the pink shirt incident – when she reminded me that she was, indeed, a wild animal. She had been raised to protect herself; but she couldn't protect herself from vampires. If any member of my family got a little too thirsty, and she was beside them, they might think of her as a meal; I couldn't have that happen. I knew they wouldn't hurt her if they could help it – I don't think anybody wanted to see the pain I would go through if I lost Bella – but that didn't mean that they wouldn't hurt her on accident.

Esme was the one I trusted with her safety the most; I think the fact that Bella had taken a liking to her only helped fuel the thoughts.

"Esme, if I go hunting, will you promise to look after her and protect her with your life?" I pleaded with my mother figure; I knew she would do anything for me, but this was important. This wasn't just me asking for her to make sure Emmett left my piano alone; this was so much more than that. If anything happened to Bella, I would die inside. And Esme knew that.

"Of course, Edward; no harm shall come of her." She promised me, reaching forward to scoop my mate out of my arms. Before she could leave the room, though, I leaned forward and laid a kiss between Bella's ears.

"I'll be back so soon, love, you won't even have time to miss me." I said, making sure to look into her eyes so that I could see that she heard me. When I was certain she had, I smiled, dragged my hand across her back quickly, before nodding to my mother and running out the door.

I knew I would need to hunt more than I had the day I had found her; the two deer had sustained me for this long, but my throat was burning from the deep bloodlust. When I was about twenty miles from home, the scent of seven deer made its way towards me along with the wind. They were standing around a river, three of them drinking from the water and the other four munching on some of the fresh grass. It wasn't raining today, but the weather was cold; they were most likely trying to fatten up so that when fall came they would be ready for the low temperatures.

They were finished quickly, their bodies drained. My own body was pulsing with the fresh blood, and I knew my eyes would be a bright golden. Looking into my reflection of the river as I washed the dirt off of my hands, I confirmed the thought; they hadn't been this bright in years. I suppose sustaining for as long as I had had made me thirstier than I usually was; I couldn't remember the last time I had drank so much.

I buried the bodies quickly, eager to return home to my mate. As I ran home, though, and the thoughts of my family members broke through my conscious, I realized something was wrong. I couldn't catch much of anything except that it had something to do with Bella.

Had she been hurt? I wondered, picking up my already fast pace; I would kill anyone who dared to harm her, even if it was a family member of mine. As I jumped past the stairs and onto the front porch, Alice acknowledged my arrival with a warning.

_Don't freak out, Edward; she's not hurt, she's just... different._ Her voice was calmer than the others, though there was still an edge of confusion and fright. Something had happened that even she, the future-seer, hadn't seen coming.

I opened the door quickly, my eyes taking in the sight of my family gathered in the living room, surrounding something that I couldn't see on the couch. I took in the heartbeat of my mate, and noticed that it seemed much louder than it usually did.

When they all noticed that I was there, they moved aside, letting me see for myself what they were all gathered around. On the couch, sitting where I usually sat with Bella in my lap, was a human girl. She was shorter than Esme, but taller than Alice; a nice size. Her hair was a beautiful mahogany with strands that shimmered gold and red in the light. Her skin was a smooth ivory, not a blemish to be seen. Her figure was willowy, yet soft; her lips a light red, curving around her white teeth, showing off sharpened canines. Her smile could light up a room.

It was her eyes that got me, though. They were a gorgeous chocolate brown, unusually deep for brown eyes. They flickered with emotions – amusement, glee, excitement, peace, happiness, and love. They were eyes that I had gazed into many times before that; eyes that I would never tire of seeing.

"Bella?"

**Bet you weren't expecting that; the next chapter will hold a little explanation about what happened. Don't worry; I'll try not to leave you hanging for too long.**

**As I'm sure you can already predict what I am going to say, tell me what you think in a –you guessed it – review!**

**Remember me.**


	6. Listening to Her

**Play the Fox**

**Chapter Six – Listening to Her**

_**With foxes, we must play the fox. – Thomas Fuller**_

"Hello, Edward," the beautiful girl – my mate, my Bella – said, her smile somehow growing wider. My family's thoughts were loud, but somehow I managed to block them out, focusing on this new... development.

"But – what- how?" I asked her, stepping forward so that I could be right beside her, yet still look into her eyes. There was a constricting feeling inside my chest, as if an invisible hand had reached inside and grabbed a hold of my heart. I knew instinctively that the only way to rid myself of the feeling would be to gather her in my arms.

"I think I have some explaining to do," she whispered, taking in the features of my face. "Sit," she motioned to my family, knowing that I would most likely move her and position her on my lap. And that is what I did; the feelings that I had when she was a fox were still there, but somehow made stronger. The effect that her human body had on me was astounding – I now knew what my mother had meant when she questioned the 'mating instinct'.

She looked around at all of them, making sure they were all settled, before beginning. "Well, I suppose I should begin with this; have you heard about the shape shifters down at La Push?"

"You mean the wolves?" Emmett asked, obviously not putting two and two together – the wolves _were_ shape shifters.

"Yes, the wolves. Well, I suppose we are kind of like them. Let me explain.

"Thousands of years ago, all the natives were animals. Groups of bears, wolves, deer, whales, foxes, squirrels... and when the animals began moving closer to each other, living in the same forests, they began to realize that they could not converse with each other.

"Somehow, a wolf by the name of Taha Aki learned how to change into a human form; he showed all of us, and soon every one of the animals was able to shift into the form of a human. While in human form, we were all able to speak the same language, and so we were able to decide, civilly, where each animal would live.

"Some groups became enemies, such as the wolves and the deer – the wolves began hunting the deer for meat. Others became friends, such as the deer and the squirrels. The whales did not partake in any of the fights, disappearing back into the ocean; they did not see a need to converse with the other animals, seeing as how they could live in the water peacefully.

"After awhile, some of the groups became so comfortable with their human forms, that they began living out their lives in them. One such group was the wolves, who evolved so that they were born human, and some had the gene to turn into a wolf to protect their tribe. These wolves were not like the normal wolves; they were much larger, and stronger, and faster. The wolves you come across in the forest are wolves without the ability to change.

"Another group who began living as humans were the bears; they gave up their lives in the forest, leaving those behind who had never learned how to change shape. They gave up their bear shape altogether, much preferring to live as a human.

"The deer and the squirrels both split up, some staying behind in the forest and others moving on to live as people; the foxes were different, though. They appreciated very much the ability to converse with the other groups and tribes, but their life in the forest was much too good to give up. Over the years, most forgot how to change into a human, but there were a select few who continued to change regularly so that they could keep their shifting magic alive.

"Slowly, the animals changed; they forgot how to converse. The whales were never spoken to again, and the humans who were once animals forgot their animal ancestry. The animals forgot all about being able to turn into humans – all except the foxes. The foxes knew that there might come a time when the knowledge was needed again, and so they made sure that at least one person in their tribe would be able to shift."

She stopped talking, taking a deep breath and watching us all, looking for our reactions to her story. I had already put the pieces together – the legend she had told us was true; she was a fox who could shift into a human, merely for communication purposes. If she wanted too, she could remain human.

Would she want to? It didn't much matter to me; I just wanted her, no matter what form I got her in.

Carlisle unnecessarily cleared his throat. "That was a very interesting tale, Bella; I assume that you are one of the shifting foxes, then?"

"I am; but, people have begun to hunt foxes for their furs. I've been on the run, lately; hiding from humans. I haven't shifted in so long, I wasn't quite sure I still knew how."

"So, you are the one they chose to teach."

"Well, before me, my grandfather was the one who could shift in the pack. He taught me how to change before he passed on. When I asked him why he chose me, and not one of my cousins, he told me that it was because he knew I would need it someday." She smiled, showing off her canines yet again. "I didn't know what he meant until I met you guys."

"So, you think the reason you were taught how to shift was because your grandfather somehow knew that Edward would imprint on you?" Rosalie asked; her voice was filled with only one emotion – disbelief. I would have growled at her, had Bella not begun to turn around to face me. The way her body rubbed against mine caused interesting feelings to rise up in my chest.

"Yes, that is what I think. I believe that, somehow, my grandfather knew that Edward would find me." The others might not find it very appealing, but the smile she sent me made me feel like my body was immersed in flames.

**There you go. Hope you guys liked that little legend; I think I heard it somewhere before, or at least something like it, but in the real legend two animals – a male and a female – were chosen from each species and were then turned into the different native tribes.**

**More fox next chapter, though. I'm going to say this now, that even though you are now aware that Bella can shift into a human, she is still a fox at heart and is **_**way**_** more comfortable in her original form.**

**Review!**

**Remember me.**


	7. Around Her

**Play the Fox**

**Chapter Seven – Around Her**

_**With foxes, we must play the fox. – Thomas Fuller**_

My family was still taking in all that Bella had said, but I was already imagining the life we could have together now. If she was in human form, we would be able to behave like true mates; I wouldn't have to treat her like a pet, she could stand by my side the way it was supposed to be.

As if she could read my mind, her face turned sad, and her eyes peered into mine deeply. "I'm sorry, Edward; but I'm not comfortable in this form. I won't be able to make the shift very often." Her words were mere whispers, as if she was afraid of hurting me with what she was saying.

In a way, they did hurt me; I had just discovered that my mate would be able to be with me in ways I hadn't imagined earlier, and she was saying that she wouldn't be human very often – that she preferred to live her life as a fox.

"I understand," I told her, not wanting her to be sad. I didn't like it, but I only wanted her – no matter if she was a human or a fox.

"It just feels so weird; walking on two legs, being much higher from the ground, not having a tail... it is so very different from what I love. Of course, I'll still be here; I'll just be a little... furrier." She chuckled lightly, biting her lip while she glanced at me.

"It is fine, love; I want you to be comfortable. If you would prefer to be a fox, go ahead – all I care about is having you." I made my voice into an audible caress, and I could almost see it winding around her. Her face lit up with my words, and I knew that I had said the right thing. To deny her this happiness because of my own selfishness would have been unbearable – it would be a definite step up from not allowing her outside in the rain, that's for sure.

"Oh, good; I'll try to shift more often, but it just isn't natural for me."

"I know." It seemed she wouldn't stop worrying about my feelings; but all I cared about were her feelings.

"Now," she began, turning away from me to face my family. I hadn't paid much attention to them, but now I realized that they were all watching us – and even Rosalie was having a hard time keeping the smile off her face. "Emmett, I have a bone to pick with you."

She climbed off my lap, marching over to him, and leaning in so that she could glare directly into his eyes. He tried to appear undisturbed, but we could all see that he was more than a little scared of her.

"If you ever," her voice was a hiss, "even think about referring to me as _dog_ again, I promise that I will make your life a living hell. Understand?" She asked, holding his gaze.

He gulped. "Yes."

"Good." Her voice was suddenly bright again and she moved onto Alice. "And I don't like wearing clothes when I'm in my normal form, Alice; sorry. You can dress me up when I'm human, though. Just don't use any pink, dresses, or skirts. I am _not_ a fan. Got it?" She didn't wait for a reply. "Good."

She returned to me, also returned the smile I had for her little display. It was obvious that she had been holding that in since the day they had happened. I think that though she wasn't comfortable in this form, she still felt the need to communicate with us in some way.

Alice didn't look very scared at all, but that was Alice for you. She looked excited that she would at least get to dress her up once in awhile. "You mean it? I can dress you up when you're human?"

"Just don't go overboard," Bella warned her, settling into my embrace. I couldn't decide what I liked better – her as a fox where she could fit completely in my arms, or her as a human where I could hold her properly.

"Oh, Bella – I promise you won't regret this! Come on, Jasper; I have some outfits to plan!" And off she was, dragging her mate behind her. I always felt sorry for Jasper, though I knew he would put up with anything to make sure that Alice was happy.

"I have a feeling that I have already begun to regret it," Bella murmured, her large eyes blinking at where my overexcited sister had just disappeared.

"Alice will be Alice," I told her, nuzzling her neck with my nose. She let out a little purring sound, and just like her heart beat, it was louder than the purrs she let out as a fox. I chuckled, breathing in her invigorating scent and holding her just a little tighter. She had managed to form her back to perfectly fit my chest; we were like two pieces of a puzzle that were finally connected. I had noticed, also, that when she was a fox, she was the perfect size for my arms. She was made for me to hold.

Emmett and Rosalie headed off somewhere, as did Carlisle and Esme, and soon Bella was telling me that she was going to change back.

"I promise that I'll change again soon; I can see how much you like me in this form," she told me, one hand resting on my chest and the other on my cheek.

"You do whatever makes you feel better; I don't really care what form you are in." She was perfect no matter what.

"I'm glad."

It didn't appear to take her any effort at all to switch back, though I could see the discomfort in her eyes. It would be uncomfortable, I thought, to have your bones and skin completely taking a new form. I wondered what it was like when she was changing into a human. I was glad though that her shifting was nowhere near as painful as the vampiric change.

When she was completely in her fox form again, she followed me as I made my way towards my – our – bedroom, knowing that she would be tired now, and wanting her to sleep comfortably in my arms in privacy.

**There you go – hope you aren't too disappointed with Bella's choice to basically remain a fox. She will be shifting, though, as the chapter said.**

**Review – you knew I was going to say that, didn't you?**

**Remember me.**


	8. With Her

**Play the Fox**

**Chapter Eight – With Her**

_**With foxes, we must play the fox. – Thomas Fuller**_

Now that I knew that my mate, my Bella, was capable of turning into a human, life was both easier and more difficult. More difficult because I knew that she was more comfortable in her fox form – but it was such a tempting idea to ask her to be human for me. I was greedy and selfish, and there were many times that I had almost asked her to do this very thing; but the bond between us prevented me from doing it. I would do anything to make her happy, and if being a fox made her happy, then so be it.

It made life easier also, though, because now I had something to look forward to. Around once a week she would head off into an empty room on her own and Alice would follow her. I would hear a slight humming sound as she changed shape, and within five minutes my sister would have her dressed and she would be in my arms again, this time as a human. They were times I lived for.

Even though I knew that her kind only learned how to shift into humans in order to communicate, I couldn't help but notice that she didn't talk much. When she did, it was always a little slow – I assumed that the English language was something foreign to her, and she didn't feel comfortable using it. She was very easy for me to read – despite not being able to hear her thoughts – and often we could hold a conversation without her actually speaking out loud.

_Edward, could you and Bella come here for a moment?_ I heard Carlisle think from up in his study. I didn't say anything, just stood up, scooping Bella – in human form – into my arms. She let out a little squeak, giggling slightly, before curling into my chest and allowing me to carry her up the stairs. I somehow managed to open the door without letting her go, and we were sitting in one of the other chairs in no time. I could hear that the others were curious, but they knew better than to listen in; we always tried our best not to eavesdrop on other's conversations.

"Yes, Carlisle?" I asked; I hadn't been paying attention to his mind, and at the moment it was a bundle of different theories – it was as if he were thinking so fast, skipping over different ideas, that I couldn't get a direct read on his thoughts.

_Here we go, then. _"I've been looking into some things, and I wanted to bring them to your attention." His voice was hesitant, but his face showed that he was determined to get through this.

"Go ahead."

"Well, Edward; you know about the tests the Volturi took to see whether or not vampire venom is effective on animals." He was skirting around the subject.

"I do," I told him, my voice belaying my confusion. "What does that have to do with Bella and I?"

_Well... _"I've been looking to see if the effects of venom were ever tested on people who were both animal and human... shape-shifters, like Bella. I know that if the wolves in La Push are bitten, they will die, and I was wondering Bella, if you could help fill in the blanks for me." _It would help; I know if it's possible, Edward would change her._

"Um, sure, Carlisle," her quiet voice was such a small sound in the room, I'm sure the other members of my family had no hope to hear her even if they tried. She straightened up in my lap, adjusting my arms to circle around her waist, before clearing her throat. "Well, I know that the only thing that causes the wolves to change is the presence of vampires – over time, the wolves have completely become your enemies. It's engrained in their very DNA to hate you, and you hate them as well. It would only make sense that if their enemy were to bite them, they would die, because it would kill them to become the very thing they had been trying to rid the world of.

"As for... my kind of shifters, I'm not sure. We're much better at hiding ourselves from the humans and vampires alike; even the wolves have no idea about our presence. We don't have enemies; we just _are_. It stands to say, though, that it would be very difficult for both of our forms – human and fox – to change, and so I think that if we were ever injected with venom, the form we were in at the time would be the one we would live the rest of our existences as."

So she thinks if I were to bite her when she was a fox, she would forever be a fox – but if I could get her to allow me to bite her when human... she could never change back. She would always be in her human form – well, vampire form by then, I guess. I could have her by my side without any difficulties. I could flaunt her to the world – show off that I had such a beautiful girl as my life partner.

But... she loves being a fox so much. If I asked her to change for me, so that I could keep her – because I have no doubt that I will eventually; I'm much to selfish – would she want to remain a fox for the rest of her days? Or would she give up everything she loved for me, and be human?

"I see," Carlisle's voice broke into my musings. "Thank you, Bella; it's all very interesting, and I'm glad you could help me out a bit."

"Anytime, Carlisle; though it'll be a little difficult to answer questions when in my fox form, unless you have suddenly become fluent in fox." Her eyes were shining with mischief, and both her and my father laughed at her slight joke, me joining a second too late. Her lovely brown eyes turned to me, and a worried look took over her face; even when I smiled at her, I could see that she was still worried about me.

God, I loved her.

When Carlisle's thoughts returned to his research, I picked her up again and brought her to my room instead of back to the living room. I needed some time to be alone with her, to think about the new information she had just given me.

**That would be a hard thing to think about, wouldn't? Poor Edward.**

**Review, and remember me.**


	9. Decisions About Her

**Play the Fox**

**Chapter Nine – Decisions About Her**

_**With foxes, we must play the fox. – Thomas Fuller**_

The thoughts were circling my mind, two pathways clear in my head.

In the first one, Bella would forever remain a fox. She would be happy, and comfortable, and in her natural form. I would love her as much as I could in that form, and would do anything to make sure she never wanted for anything.

In the other one, Bella would be human, eternally. She wouldn't be as comfortable as she would if she was in her natural form, but she would be able to hold actually conversations. I would be able to... satisfy my physical need for her... maybe. I would be able to hold her, and kiss her, and... and...

In the end, the path she took would be her choice.

Watching her sleep as I pondered over these two pathways was agonizing. I wanted to know what she thought. What she would be willing to do. What if she didn't even want to be a vampire? What if she just wanted to remain the way she was – a fox, changing every once in awhile to communicate – and then die naturally?

I was beginning to despise Carlisle for causing these decisions to be brought up. I know it wasn't his fault, and this _is _something that we would have brought up eventually (because we all know that I want forever with my Bella), but it was still aggravating that I didn't even know what Bella thought about all of this. I love her, and I would love whatever choice she made – as long as I had her – but, the second path... the _human_ path... was just so _tempting_.

But, it was her decision. Always her decision.

She began to stir in my arms. I would have to say that one of the best things about watching her sleep was watching her wake up. She brought her paws towards her eye, rubbing them gently, before scrunching up her face and carefully opening her eyes, ensuring herself that she wouldn't be blinded by some obscene amount of light. After that was done, she would figure out how to get as close to me as she possibly could, today she was burying her face in the crease of my arm.

I chuckled, moving to scoop her up, laying back and placing her on my chest. Her brown eyes were gazing right into mine, and I felt as if I had been momentarily sucked into the deep pools of her soul. I would gladly stay that way forever, but life does go on. And the growling in her stomach was telling me that I had a hungry Bella on my hands.

"Let's go get you some food, love," I told her, watching as she perked up and leaped to the ground. She waited for me at the door, and I followed her downstairs to the kitchen. This may seem a little weird, but we actually kept a cage of field mice for her – and when she got hungry, we would let one out and she would 'hunt' it. It never took her more than ten seconds to catch the poor thing. I don't know whether I enjoyed watching her hunt, or not. Of course, it was something that kept her alive and well, so I didn't mind it. But I couldn't help but picture a human Bella tearing into the dying mouse and devouring it.

It was getting harder for me to differentiate between Fox Bella and Human Bella. Lately, she had been changing so much.

When she finished, she came over to where I was watching her. She sat down in front of me, and looked up at me again. I could see the question in her eyes. _Is something wrong?_

"I'm fine, love. I've just been thinking about some things." She swished her tail as if asking me to continue. "I was just thinking about what you told Carlisle."

A glassy look came over her eyes, and almost before I could blink, she was running up the stairs and into Alice' room. Alice and Jasper had gone hunting today, so she wasn't here to 'torture' my mate, but I knew she was getting clothes.

When she came down the stairs, even though I couldn't see them, I knew she was human. Her heartbeat was louder, and there wasn't the telltale sound of her nails tapping on the floor. Instead, there were little _plops_ where her bare feet met the hardwood.

"Edward?" Her voice was just as beautiful as always. I hadn't realized that she was standing in front of me, having been so absorbed in her sounds. I looked up from the ground, following the gentle slopes and curves of her body. She was perfect.

"Bella?" I teased gently, laying my hands of either side of her waist. I rubbed my thumbs gently over the small sliver of skin there, watching as tiny goosebumps flittered over her skin.

"What would you prefer?" She whispered, leaning down to catch my eyes. "A human as a mate, or a fox as a mate?"

I stared at her, wondering what she was getting at. "I just want you."

She sighed in impatience. "A _human_ me, or a _fox_ me. It isn't that hard of a questions to answer, Edward."

"Well..." I didn't know how to answer her. I wanted her to be as happy as she could be, and that involves her being a fox. But, on the other hand, I am a rather selfish creature.

"Hey." Her voice was softer now. "Don't think like that. No matter what, as long as I'm with you, I'll be happy. I just want to know which form you prefer me in."

I thought about playing with her, watching her eat, sleep, and her little noises when she was a fox. I adored her; it was hard not to. But all the same, my eyes went downwards to watch her pebbling skin as my hands continued to massage gently. Before I could even think about it, I voiced my answer. "Human."

"See? That wasn't so hard, was it?" Her voice was teasing now, and she took a step forward so that her hands were lying on my chest. Her chin was raised to my ear, and they tingled with the vibrations of her whispered voice. "I would be willing to give you everything, you know that?"

I couldn't really understand what she was saying. Would she be willing to remain human, for me?

As selfish as it was, I couldn't help it as the thought _I really hope so_ passed through my mind.

**Sorry this took longer than I thought it did – writing this gave me a headache, even though all the chapters are so short.**

**Review, and remember me.**


	10. Her Love

**Play the Fox**

**Chapter Ten – Her Love**

_**With foxes, we must play the fox. – Thomas Fuller**_

After my initial conversation with Bella, we always seemed to skirt around the subject. To my delight – and confusion -, she spent the better part of two weeks as a human. I didn't question her, not wanting to remind her of her discomfort when she wasn't in her natural form; it seemed that she had temporarily forgotten, and I didn't want to pass up the chance to hold her properly for so long a time.

She wasn't as lively when she was human, though; she was calm and centered, where as when she was a fox she was playful and easily excitable. In some ways, she reminded me of a cat; playful when they want to be, but if they don't feel like playing you better stay the hell away from them; case point, the issue of Emmett calling her a dog.

_I would be willing to give you everything, you know that?_

Bella's words circled through my mind the entire time, though; I couldn't escape them. When I was cooking a small – human – meal for her, they would bounce around. When she would wake up and blink her wide eyes at me in the morning, they would be barely pushed to the background, only to leap out and attack me later on in the day. They followed me everywhere, ghosting around every corner and hiding in every shadow until I came close enough for them to possess my mind. Bella seemed to notice that something was going on, but like the perfect creature she was, she would just start a conversation to get my mind off it.

"I don't understand why humans love television so much," she grumbled on one such occasion. As a joke, Emmett had went and purchased the first season of _Angel_ – a spin off show from _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_. Even Carlisle had been slightly amused with the plot line, and everyone would pass through the room every once in a while to catch up on where the show was at.

"What's not to understand? It's perfect entertainment; I can't believe I once went without it!" Emmett chimed in, though Bella and I ignored him; he wasn't the most intelligent one in the family, and he was also stubborn in his ways. He wouldn't think about what Bella had to say, he only agreed with his own thoughts - unless, of course, Rosalie was in some way involved.

"Why don't you understand it, love?" I asked her, turning my attention away from said television and watching her expressions cross her face. Currently, they were a mixture of irritation, confusion, and annoyance; though, when she looked my way, I was delighted to see her eyes flash with love and adoration.

Her nose wrinkled slightly, and her eyes turned towards the ceiling as she put her words together. "The thing is, all these plot lines are already written in books, for one. And, also, if you are really bored, go outside and do something! Go have an adventure of your own, instead of watching fake experiences on a screen in your house."

What she said made a little sense, but there was so much you could argue about. "Darling, I think one of the reasons television was invented was also to bring important news to people; plus, everybody who has ever read a book they really loved has thought at some point that they would like to see it play out before them. That's what movies do."

Her eyes narrowed slightly. "Okay, I understand the part about the news thing. But, in modern society, it's like everyone has forgotten that there is more to life than your TV screen – what Emmett said, about not having it before; he never realized that he didn't have it. He spent his time doing other things, things that are way healthier than sitting on a couch with your eyes glued to a screen."

Good point. "Okay, you win." I smiled at her, enjoying the way she laughed and shook her head.

"I wasn't actually debating anything with you, Edward," she told me, but suddenly smirked and winked. "But I'm glad I won, anyways."

I laughed right along with her, and when we calmed down I held her face gently in my hands, bringing her lips carefully up to mine. It was like a fountain of sparks shot through my body and set me on fire; I couldn't help but to pull her closer and deepen the kiss. I forgot that we weren't alone, and only paid attention to my life, my everything. Her lips were so warm, so soft against my own.

It was the first time we had kissed – well, actually kissed. I had kissed her many times, and she had kissed me, as well; but this was the first time that our lips had met. In the kiss, I felt everything. How much she loved me, how happy she was, how much she didn't want the kiss to end. I felt the closest I had ever felt to her before, but it still wasn't close enough. The instinct to fully mate with Bella overwhelmed me, and I found my hands moving from her cheeks down to the bottom of her shirt, sneaking under the hem and feeling along her sides. Her skin was _so soft_.

Emmett started laughing at something on the show, and only then did I remember where we were. As much as it pained me to do so, I pulled away from her, suppressing the need to whimper as our lips disconnected and I pulled my hands out from under her shirt. Bella, on the other hand, felt no need to hide it, and whined quietly as she, too, pulled back. It seemed I wasn't the only one with an instinct to mate.

I laughed slightly, causing her body to shake as well. I couldn't remember when she had ended up in my lap, but I wasn't complaining. Her body was a little warmer than it normally was, and the heat was delicious.

"I love you so much, Bella," I told her, watching her eyes light up with my declaration. She already knew how I felt, of course, and I knew how she felt, but...

"I love you, too, Edward; more than anything." ... it was so much better hearing it out loud.

I smiled, but our peace was abruptly shattered as small scream and a crash issued from upstairs. I recognized the scream instantly, and so I wasn't surprised when my youngest sister came running down the stairs at full speed, Jasper close behind.

I tried to catch a glimpse of her mind, but I couldn't understand anything – for once, she was thinking to fast for me to keep up.

"Alice?" I asked her, but she stared at the door horrified. "Alice? What's wrong?" I stood up, leaving Bella on the couch, and placed my hands on her shoulders. Her eyes frantically flicked up to mine, but the fear never left. I shook her slightly, ignoring Jasper's low growl and angered thoughts. _Don't push it, Edward. _"Alice? Tell me what's wrong."

"Someone's coming." Her voice was just a breath, and by now the entire family was gathered around us. Bella had made her way over to us, and was now leaning lightly into my side, picking up on my sister's fear.

"Who? Who is coming, Alice?" Jasper asked her, trying to calm her down with his power, but for once it wasn't working.

"The wolves; they think we've made a new vampire." Her eyes studied the windows quickly, taking in everything, before returning to mine. "They're coming to kill Bella, and possibly us."

**Okay, I would like to send a little shout out to Littlebug21 – you actually gave me the idea to add the wolves into this chapter. So, thank you!**

**Review, and remember me.**


	11. Protecting Her

**Play the Fox**

**Chapter Eleven – Protecting Her**

_**With foxes, we must play the fox. – Thomas Fuller**_

_They're coming to kill Bella, and possibly us._

I didn't so much care about the second part as I did the first part – how could somebody even think, for a moment, that they should kill Bella? _My _Bella? If the wolves thought we weren't going to be a hard coven to fight, than they thought wrong; just the thought of those filthy mutts getting their paws on her and harming her infuriated me, so much that everything in my sight was tinged with red.

Bella had frozen, with her head tilted slightly to the left – something I would have found quite adorable if I was so enraged. She was so _harmless_ look, almost like a child – how could anyone hurt her? I didn't even think about the facts that the wolves were just going off of what they assumed to be us breaking a nearly-century old treaty.

_How did they even find out?_ I asked myself, distracted from my anger for a brief moment. I was quite certain that no one except my family had ever seen Bella, unless you count animals in the forest. The only time I had even ventured more than a mile or two into the woods was when I-

Oh, _right_.

Carlisle had briefly told Bella about the treaty with the wolves, and – naturally – she got curious. She had asked me to show her the border line, which – now that she was part of our family, in a way – she could not cross anymore. Our scents would be all over her, and the wolves would most likely attack her without giving it much thought.

I was such an idiot for thinking that, even if we didn't cross the line, the wolves wouldn't catch her scent. They had obviously not recognized that it didn't have the painful, at least to them, stinging overtone that the rest of us came with. Her scent had probably been so interlaced with mine that they would have barely been able to make out a second person... except that her scent was also all over me.

I could have killed myself for remembering that day; because of my thoughtless acts, Bella was in danger now. The wolves were on their way; I could already feel the nagging sensation of minds coming in my range, and before I could think, they exploded into clarity for me.

_-broke the treaty-_

_-rip them apart-_

_-I want the new one-_

I blocked them out, trying not to blindly hit anything in reach at the last thought. "They're about three miles away, now; they just came into my range." My voice was hard, cold; Bella moved out of her frozen state and tried to calm me down by rubbing my arm soothingly. It worked for a second, and then I caught another thought from the minds of the wolves.

_-I can't wait to rip the bloodsucker apart-_

The one with that thought was thinking about what he thought Bella would look like; a dirty blonde with bright red eyes. Not only was he completely wrong about her looks, but I couldn't help but remember the fact that they were only going on an assumption. They had _assumed_ that we had bitten and changed Bella (and I'll admit, we are planning on it) and now were coming to kill her without even asking us to clear it up.

Now, when you think about it, I'm sure you can see why I had more than a little problem with that.

Bella was my mate; the only one for me now, the only for me ever. I had been waiting a century for her – it was always her. Because of her, I had a reason for being born, for being turned. I couldn't have lived my life without meeting her; she was my other half. When Carlisle turned me into a vampire, he gave me the means I needed to be able to wait for her, and not be some incredibly old man who creepily lusted after a much younger girl, who also happened to be a shape shifter.

In fact, had I been human, I probably would never have met Bella. And that thought hurt, like a knife ripping through my chest.

Throughout this, I had heard Jasper thinking about helping me out a little bit – though, I couldn't help but be thankful for his thoughts. His mind was going haywire, thinking about different means of defence we could take against the wolves, but also he was thinking about how he wasn't going to let them hurt his sister. He truly thought of Bella as his younger sister, something he had never really felt towards Rosalie, though him and Rose played the role of twins for the humans. That's all it was for him, a role. But, with Bella, he had this protectiveness of her; he wanted to be her big brother.

I smiled at him, a break from my anger, and he met my gaze, nodding stiffly before answering me in his thoughts. _She's not very hard to love, brother._

I agreed with him there; in fact, I was sure if the wolves gave us time, they would fall under her charms, as well – but the wolves didn't think that way. They saw a threat, they eliminated it.

"They're my family, in a way," Bella whispered into what had now become a still silence. She noticed that she had caught our attention, and blushed, looking downwards. "It's just, they have the same ability as I do, except theirs has evolved."

Carlisle looked at her for a moment, before nodding his head in agreement. "Yes, I think that's true; but, you're right Bella – the wolves have evolved. We are their enemies, and they think you are one of us. They won't take the time to think about what you are. Right now, they are running off instinct."

"Wouldn't their heightened senses pick up my heartbeat, if we told them to listen for a moment? I mean, wouldn't they find that I'm obviously not a vampire if my heart still beats?"

Alice went into a vision, and though we all knew the chance was slim, it was the best we had. Though all I wanted to do was slaughter all the people who dared think they could even lay a finger on my Bella, I knew that some of the others – Carlisle and Esme, in particular – weren't has keen on the idea of violence. This was a way to ensure that a fight didn't take place; at least, not a physical one.

I didn't pay attention, just waiting for my sister to tell me. "It might work; it's not definite, but we have to get them to pay attention somehow. It's going to have to be a big distraction, something that they can't help but watch."

Bella smiled, somehow looking playful and menacing all at once. "I have just the thing." As the words left her mouth, the sound of paws slapping the ground grew closer, until seven wolves entered our backyard.

**Okay, obviously not the fight scene many of you were probably hoping for, but I needed to flesh it out a bit. I'll try to update again soon, but I've got this stupid English presentation – ugh!**

**Oh, and before I forget, I would like to thank tina062093 for her awesome review for chapter ten! For all of you readers, tina062093 wrote: "leave it up and Jake and his pack of monkeys to mess up a good day!"**

**That seriously helped me write this chapter, so thanks again!**

**Review, and remember me.**


	12. Watching Her

**Play the Fox**

**Chapter Twelve – Watching Her**

_**With foxes, we must play the fox. – Thomas Fuller**_

We didn't have any time to stop and listen to Bella's plan for distraction – the wolves were quickly getting impatient. They knew that we knew that they were outside, and were waiting for us to join them, so that they could deal with us quickly.

I was hesitant to allow Bella outside, even though she knew of a way to get them to stop and listen. Alice glared at me, letting me know that my prevention of this would result in something horrible. I hadn't realized until now that Alice had been keeping her thoughts blocked – but I knew it was for my own good. It would kill me to even see a possibility that my Bella could end up dead by the hands of these wolves. There were reasons that Alice was my favourite of my sisters.

The wolves weren't known to be patient, and it was shown as we stepped outside. I could see through their thoughts as they zeroed in on my mate – the only one of us they hadn't seen before – and as they tensed their muscles to leap at her. They didn't get the chance to, though. Lucky for them – I would have killed them all if they had.

Before any of us could even move to protect her, Bella phased into her fox form. Though I was even more worried now – a fox would have no chance against a werewolf – I couldn't help but think about how smart she was as I registered the shock in the wolves' minds; all thoughts of violence were now gone, filled with the most intense feeling of confusion. Jasper couldn't help but laugh as he caught their emotions, though it was a quiet laugh and didn't draw much attention. If the wolves had been in their human form, their faces would have been hilarious. As it were, they were still in a form that they could easily kill my mate, any one of us, easily. As humans, they weren't as strong.

Bella sat there, staring at them, looking for any movement. They were frozen, looking at my mate with nothing but curiosity and befuddlement.

_Well, she's definitely not a bloodsucker_, one of the wolves thought randomly. From the others' minds, I figured out that the wolf was named Jacob Black, and he was the second in command – also the descendent of Ephraim Black, the wolf who had set up the treaty with us seventy years ago. For a brief second, I found it amusing that said Jacob Black was not the alpha. Before I could think too much of it, Bella stepped forward, growing farther away from me and closer to the wolves.

I growled in warning at her, not liking how close she was. She turned her eyes to me, and blinked, before walking back towards me. I was glad; if they were willing to listen, I knew Carlisle wouldn't want us to rip the mutts apart, no matter how much I felt like it at the moment. He wasn't one for violence, and avoided it at any cost.

The wolves slowly became aware of what was happening again; their thoughts began easier to read, less jointed.

_-what is she?-_

_-never seen that before-_

_-wasn't expecting that-_

_-a fox? Like, a werefox?-_

_-like in the legends-_

I looked in Quil Ateara Jr.'s direction, the wolf who had thought about the legends. I looked at him, catching his eyes, before speaking. "Yes, like in the legends; she is the descendant of the ones they mention in your legends."

_-impossible-_

_-just myths-_

"The wolf part are just myths as well, then?" I questioned, trying to get them to see. Bella backed up as Sam stepped forward, hiding slightly behind me. I growled warningly at the werewolf; they weren't going to get any closer than that.

_Where did you find her, leach?_ Sam asked in his mind; I could tell that he was uncomfortable with my power, but he would be even more uncomfortable if he were to phase into human form.

"In the woods, while we were hunting." I could read the disgust in their thoughts, but I could also see where Sam's mind was travelling. "She has told us that she is alone; her kind have been hunted for their furs."

_How can you trust her? She may be lying; she would be more likely to tell people or her _own kind_ the truth._

I growled at the pretentious dog. "She would never lie to me." Bella listened, and when she caught on, she turned to Sam and growled as well, as if to agree with me. It wasn't threatening at all, but Sam caught the point.

_She stays here willingly?_ He asked, astonished. I stopped growling, trying to calm down before I needlessly attacked. They weren't trying to attack her at the moment; she was safe behind me. My world was not in danger, but she still wasn't _completely_ safe.

"If she did not wish to be here, we would let her go." My voice, embarrassingly, cracked on the last word; I couldn't imagine having to watch her leave if she didn't want me. She whined, leaning against me, asking me to pick her up. I did so, and she snuggled against my chest, reassuring me that she was with me. It worked.

Some of the wolves mentally gagged at the show of adoration between us; they couldn't imagine a creature so like themselves wanting to be in the embrace of a _bloodsucker_.

"I think it best that you leave, Sam; obviously, she isn't one of us," _yet_. Surprisingly, everybody in the wolf pack echoed the thought.

_I don't like it, but she is obviously where she wants to be. And... she isn't human, so I wouldn't be able to do anything about you biting her, anyways. Just, keep her under control, when you do?_ I was shocked. I hadn't realized before that the wolves could be so... friendly wasn't the right word, but professional seemed a little too harsh. Point is, they were being... _reasonable_.

I nodded. "I will do everything to take care of her; she is my mate." Bella agreed with me, a slight rumbling sound coming from her throat as she nuzzled into my neck. I smiled down at her.

The wolves slipped away into the darkness, but not without one last thought. _If possible, we would like to hear more about her... later._

I nodded into the forest, knowing that Sam was still close enough to see. As their minds faded, I turned to my family, reassuring them that all was well and done.

There was a moment of silence, but all silence is broken. Emmett opened his mouth. "So, does this mean there isn't going to be a fight? 'Cause I really wanted to kick some-"

I was never more glad that Rosalie had perfected the slap.

**Sorry for the wait, but hey – at least I wrote it. Now, I know this wasn't the big fight scene you were all probably looking forward to. Truth is, I have a hard time writing conflicts, so... yea. **

**Oh, and you'll notice that I changed the title a bit. That's because this story is part of a universe, and the next story I put up will be called: **_**Strange Imprints: A Lion Sleeps**_**. I'm sure you can guess which animal it is going to feature. Put me on alert if you are interested in reading the story, so that you can read it as soon as I put it up!**

**Review, and remember me.**


	13. Loving Her

**Play the Fox**

**Chapter Thirteen – Loving Her**

_**With foxes, we must play the fox. – Thomas Fuller**_

Life goes on, as life almost always does. Bella and I grew impossibly closer, and there was an almost tangible relief that the wolves were not going to go after us if – when – we changed my mate.

Bella filled all of us in – Carlisle especially – on some details she had left out. Her lifespan was about three times that of a normal fox, but only around a third of the lifespan of a human. Though in her fox form she looks to be around a year old, and in her human form she appears to be seventeen, Bella is actually five. She ages normally in fox form, but quickly in human form.

This means that if we don't change her soon, Bella will quickly age past me.

She insists that she doesn't mind the idea of being human forever – as long as she has me. And I am so tempted to ask that of her, to be selfish and take her just the way I want her. But as much as I want her human, my every instinct screams for me to make her as happy as possible – and she is happiest when she is a fox. It's a fine line I walk.

One day, she decides for me. As we sit in silence, she gets up suddenly and walks to Carlisle's office. I follow after her curiously, grabbing on to her hand when I get the chance. She smiles at me briefly, before a look of determination returns to her features.

We stand outside the door, until Carlisle's voice beckons us inside. He is staring at us, wondering – just as I am – what this could be about.

"I've decided that I want to be changed as a human," Bella's voice echoes around the room – around the house, I realize, as the entire family has heard and fallen silent. Carlisle remains stiff, his eyes searching her face. He finds no doubt, and neither do I; she has truly decided what path her life will take.

"Very well," he tells her, turning down to the books he was reading. Bella smiles, and drags me back out with her as she leaves. I follow her dumbly, my emotions ripped into two separate types – happiness and doubt. What if she begins to hate me, when she can no longer phase? What if she begins to regret it all, and just wants to die? I couldn't live with myself then.

Bella must have seen the look on my face from the corner of her eye, because suddenly I am pushed up against the wall with her hands firmly on my shoulders. She smiles at me, showing off her sharper-than-normal teeth, before leaning forward and kissing me. Her lips are as soft as always, and as always I melt underneath them. She is in control of this kiss, and I don't mind. It makes me burn inside, knowing that since she instigated it, than she must have wanted it. I remind myself how amazing it was for me to have found her. My imprint, though strange, is perfect for me.

She pulls back suddenly, and I hold back a whimper at the loss. "I know what you are thinking, Edward, and don't worry. I am perfectly fine with my choice. Though I am giving up a huge part of me, I am gaining even more." Her eyes move away from mine, looking at the wall I am up against. I could tell that it wasn't what she was seeing though, her eyes glazed – she was seeing something that wasn't truly there, the future as she wants it to be. "I'll be able to hold conversations with you, and hold you, and kiss you; I'll truly fit in with your family. I'll still be myself, Edward, just a little different." Her voice rings true; all my doubts disperse from my body. I know that there is no hope that I can talk her out of this, even if I wanted to – which I don't.

She smiles as she watches my face, and body, relax. She kisses me quickly again, and laughs as I move my head towards her when she tries to pull away. I wrap my arms around her waist, holding her as tightly to me as I dared, and pouting as she pulled away. She winks, running up the stairs and into my – our – room, sitting on the couch only a moment before I sat down, pulling her into my lap.

We sit in silence, enjoying each other's company, until the sun begins to set and I shift us so that she is laying over my chest. She nuzzles into me, much like she does when she is in fox form, and sighs deeply. Her nose is tucked into my chest, taking in my scent with every breath.

"You know, I never dreamed this could happen," she whispered. "I was alone for so long, going on three years, and I thought I would always be alone. My family wiped out by humans, and I was thinking that they would find me eventually. The day we met, I thought they had; your scents made my hair stand on end, and my instincts were telling me to flee. But something was also telling me to stay, the human part of me. And then, when I saw you, I knew that we were meant to be together. Something my grandfather once told me rang through my head: _the fate of the world is written in the stars, and when fate and love are brought together, they are written in your mind_. That always stuck with me, and when I saw you, I knew that fate and love had merged together, and that you were mine, and I was yours."

I pulled her closer to me. "That's a beautiful saying, love; your grandfather sounded like a very wise man."

I felt her smile. "Oh, he was. That was what he was known as, actually; the wise man. He knew all the legends and secrets, and could see things where nothing was. He was the one who warned the others of the oncoming humans, but they didn't listen – why would they, when we had always been perfectly safe? I believed him though, and so I ran, and ran, and ran. And, I reckon when my grandfather was killed, I knew I was alone in the world. So, I started to wait."

"Wait for what?" I asked her. When she didn't answer I figured that she had fallen asleep. But her voice eventually answered me.

"You."

**Sorry this took so long, but, hey – at least I wrote it. **

**The two words following this sentence may surprise you. Review, please.**

**Remember me.**


	14. Eternity with Her

**Play the Fox**

**Epilogue: Eternity with Her**

_**With foxes, we must play the fox. – Thomas Fuller**_

It had been exactly six months to the day when we changed Bella. She was in her human form, and we had spent the hour before telling each other how much we loved one another. They were the sweetest words to have ever left her lips. With every passing second, I loved her more, and I made sure to let her know it.

The three days she spent writhing in pain and screaming for death were agony to me – they brought back the memory of my own change, and I knew all too well the pain she was going through. I wished desperately that there was a way I could take the pain away from her, but I just had to deal with Jasper dealing with what he could. I was never happier to have my brother by my side.

When the three days were over, though, is when things began to get strange. Bella and I's relationship had never exactly been a normal one, but I hadn't expected her to have to spend another day and a half in agony. She woke up, just as well all knew she would, but before anything could happen, she was forced into a phase. I was shocked as I watched her morph into her fox form, and when she did, her heart began beating once again.

And the screaming returned.

Carlisle theorized that now that her human form had gone through the change, her fox form had to do the same. Separately.

I was glad that she would be able to switch forms still, but the extra time she spent with my venom coursing through her veins and burning her was horrible. With her in her fox form, making whimpers and yelps, and screams of the dying, I found it worse than when she was in human form. This was the form I had met her in, and though I loved when she was human, I adored her in fox form. It was hard to see her squirming around as if trying to escape from the thing that was burning her alive.

In a day and a half, though – after she had spent almost five days going through the worst torture imaginable – she awoke for the final time. Never again would she be able to sleep, and never again – hopefully – would she ever feel anywhere close to that amount of pain.

She took to hunting easily, as we all knew she would, though she preferred to do it in human form.

"When I'm in fox form, it feels like I'm murdering my family, even though there aren't that many foxes around here," she explained, and we all understood – it's how we felt about killing humans. She still didn't like killing the animals while she was human, but she dealt with it – knowing that the only other option was to kill humans. And she didn't even want to think about that.

It didn't take her very long to gain control over her newborn hunger, and before long we all decided to move. It wasn't a hard decision – Carlisle and Esme had promised our 'cousins' up in Denali to visit when they got the chance. So we packed up our home in Forks, and headed for Alaska.

On the drive up, Bella and I got to be alone. The others didn't want to have to deal with it if we had to pull over and satisfy our cravings for each other – another reason I was quite glad we had changed her; I didn't have to worry about hurting her, now that she was just as strong and indestructible as I was. She argued that even when she was mortal, I wouldn't have hurt her because I loved her that much.

We discovered that when Bella had been changed, she had imprinted on me, just as I had her. There was never any doubt that we were meant for each other, but we didn't know how her unique genes would react with the venom – whether there would be significant changes between regular vampires and her. There were changes – not many of us can change into a fox at will – but they weren't too noticeable. We informed the Volturi about her, and thought they were curious, they found no need to come and investigate. Carlisle assured them that it was as if we had two vampires in one, an animal and a person. Bella did not have irregular strength or speed; she was as normal as she could be, given the circumstances.

Tanya, the leader of the Denali coven, was a little put off that I had finally found my mate, but she accepted that I had imprinted. They all asked endless questions about Bella's ability to shift, Eleazer especially. He had been a member of the Volturi, centuries ago, and had never lost the need to quench his curiosity for all things different and unusual.

Eleazer's power helped explain something, as well. His ability to sense the powers in other vampires, and sometimes humans, let us know the reason I could not read Bella's mind. She was a type of shield, he wagered, as he couldn't quite get a sense on her. It was enough for me to know the reason why my love's mind was barred from me. He reckoned that, with practise, Bella might be able to control it. She didn't really care all that much, though she did promise me that she would try it in the future.

I was just glad that she was, possibly, giving me a chance to read the only creature's mind in the universe I _wanted _to read. When she was my elation at her promise, she leaned up and kissed me, and though I heard the taunting in my brother's minds, and the slight embarrassment in my parents', and the happiness in my sisters', and – of course – the disgust in the mind of Tanya, I wouldn't stop kissing Bella for anything.

She was my imprint, and as strange as we are, I love her with everything I have.

**Sorry for the horrible ending, I just couldn't think of another way to end it.**

**As I said before, this story is part of a universe of stories called 'Strange Imprints'. The next story is called 'A Lion Sleeps' – or, if you want to get technical, 'Strange Imprints: A Lion Sleeps'. Put me on Author Alert so you can read it as soon as I put it up! I plan to have it up today.**

**Visit my blog for more information on upcoming stories, and for anything else – there is also links to the different ways you can get in touch with me, and a link to my NaNoWriMo story, 'Curse of Life'. My blog is www(dot)xlarac(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

**Review, please, and remember me!**


	15. Outtake: Life With Her

**Play the Fox**

**Outtake One: Life With Her**

_A short glimpse into the life of Edward and Bella after her change._

'_**With foxes, we must play the fox.' – Thomas Fuller**_

"Catch me if you can!" My love shouted, darting off into the forest. Just before she was out of my sight, I saw her body shudder as she changed forms, leaving behind her clothes to run as a fox. I smiled at her, laughing slightly, before following the tell-tale pull of our connection that I knew would lead me towards her. I stopped to pick up her clothes along the way, knowing she'd want them soon.

I found her basking in the sunlight on the bank of the river. The sin under her fur was glittering just as mine was, but her fur itself looked like it was on fire, the sharp reds and oranges creating a dazzling effect.

"Caught you, my beauty," I whispered as I sat down beside her, drawing her lithe form into my lap. She huffed, smiling in the way only a fox can, before laying her head down on my lap. I smiled back at her, running my hand between her little ears, content to just sit here in the sun with her.

It had been five years since Bella's transformation, and every day was a blessing for the both of us. It still amazed me every day that, though we were prepared to leave behind her shifting all together, she was able to be both a human _and _a fox. We had learned later that, unlike with Bella, if we were to bite one of the wolf shifters on the Quileute reservation, they would die from our venom. It had worried be, at first, that we had taken a chance that could have killed Bella, but she reassured me that, since fox shifters had no reason to resent the vampires, they would never come up with such a drastic way of preventing the worst. "Plus," she said while rolling her eyes, "I'm fine. Your venom didn't kill me, obviously, so it's a moot point." So I let it go after that.

Bella finally seemed to fully understand how I felt for her, after she had imprinted, and when that occurred to her it was rare to see the two of us apart. Our siblings jokingly called both of us EdwardandBella, instead of having our names separate because it was like we were one being instead of two. Neither of us minded, instead we just enjoyed our time together.

As I mused over the happenings of the past, the darling creature in my lap began to shudder, and as she phased I held her clothes out towards her. I adored her body, and just seeing quick glimpses of it aroused me, but I don't think either of us were particularly up for that at the moment. We had spent the entire night 'getting acquainted' with each other, and now we both just wanted to sit and relax.

_Thank you_, her mind whispered softly as she dressed. I grinned, loving any glimpse into her thoughts she gave me. What Eleazer said was true; once she began practising, Bella gained control over her shield, which allowed me a look into her mind whenever she wished it. Knowing how much I enjoyed these times, Bella often let her guard down, speaking with her thoughts instead of out loud.

"You're always welcome, love," I told her, rubbing my face against her soft hair. She mewled quietly, and I laughed. "Do I get anything for catching you?" I asked, curious about the little game she had begun and ended so quickly.

She sighed dramatically. "I wasn't aware there needed to be a prize for everything, Edward," she teased, before cocking her head to the side in an adorable way and thinking. "I suppose I could give you a kiss." She stated, nodding to affirm the 'prize'.

I raised an eyebrow, smiling softly at her. "I get kisses from you every day, though, love," I bragged slightly.

She smiled back, biting her lip as she leaned towards me. "Well then we better make this one count," she whispered against my lips, sealing the words with a kiss.

I grinned against her lips, falling backwards, causing her to land on top of me. "I love you, Isabella," I told her, meaning it with my entire heart.

"Mmm, I love you, too," she replied, pulling away to lie on my chest. I couldn't stop smiling, thinking about our past and present, and the future to come. It was amazing what imprinting could do.

* * *

_**Author's note: **__Surprised to see an update? Well, there was a reason for this. It's a way for me to announce a new story of mine… or two._

_First things first, I recently put up a story titled _Masterpiece Theatre: Part I_. I would appreciate it if you go and take a look at it, and even if you don't like it, leave a review and tell me what you think about it. _

_Second, and most importantly, have you ever wondered about Bella's life before she joined Edward? Have you ever wondered about the life of the foxes in the forest, about the legends, and about just how Bella came to be all by herself? Well, I'm writing a prequel to _Play the Fox_ called _Old Foxes_ (or, if you want to get technical, _Strange Imprints: Old Foxes_). It will be about all of these things, and probably more. It should be up by tomorrow morning, so if I have got you interested now, put me on Author Alert so that you can begin reading it as soon as I post it. I hope you guys enjoy it!_

_Have any ideas for a _Strange Imprints_ story you'd like to read? Send me a message!_

_Review, please, and remember me._


End file.
